Más que camaradas
by Prowlgirl
Summary: TMNT 2012. Baxter Stockman, descubre una sustancia capaz de hacer que cualquier humano sobre la faz de la tierra se enamore de la primera persona que vea. Pensaba usarla en cierto hombre jabalí, pero como siempre ese hombre rinoceronte se interpuso en su camino. ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi, crossdressing/travestismo, Bebop/Rocksteady (Bopsteady, Royal Weenies), Fishface/Rahzar.
1. El dilema de Baxter Stockman

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomé prestados para mis intenciones poco convencionales.

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el universo TMNT 2012, entre los espacios en blanco que deja la serie, los cuales me dan mucho material para el _**yaoi/slash**_ , conforme avancen en la lectura, suponiendo que alguien lea este fanfic, quedará más claro a qué me refiero.

Disculpen, si en otras historias, las cuales ya estoy actualizando, la regué con el uso de los signos tipográficos, pero voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

―El guion largo para los diálogos normales.

«Comillas latinas, para indicar pensamientos»

"Las comillas son para algo que estoy citando textualmente, pero también pueden funcionar como ironía dependiendo de la situación".

 **Más que camaradas**

 **Capítulo 1: El dilema de Baxter Stockman**

Una mosca doméstica o común tiene un promedio de vida de 15 a 25 días, un mes si tiene suerte. Debido a este hecho vital no es difícil comprender que, con los días contados, este organismo opte por la reproducción como su principal objetivo.

¿Qué ocurriría si la mosca en cuestión no fuera un simple insecto? ¿Y si fuera en realidad un humano mutado con el ADN del animal considerado una de las más grandes plagas del mundo? ¿Sus días también estarían computados?

Los cálculos hechos por Baxter Stockman indicaban lo contrario, su tiempo de vida no se vería afectado en absoluto debido a factores como su tamaño y la hibridación de sus órganos internos. Sin embargo, el insecto que ahora formaba parte de él aún le exigía el cumplimiento de su meta biológica.

«Soy Baxter Stockman, mi fuerza de voluntad es superior a cualquier instinto primitivo», era el pensamiento autoimpuesto al que recurría para no ceder a su necesidad de apareamiento.

Fue en los experimentos genéticos y la esperanza de crear el retromutágeno, que al fin le regresaría a la normalidad, donde encontró un refugio para mantener su mente lejos del tema por un tiempo. No obstante, cuando los días pasaron sin avances significativos para hallar una cura a su condición, su cuerpo comenzó a jugarle malos ratos.

«Necesito bajar esto ahora mismo o mis genitales terminaran por detonar», se dijo cabizbajo.

―¡Stockman! ―llamó Garra de Tigre, quien entró con pasos firmes a la habitación.

El hombre mosca con rapidez sorprendente se cubrió los pantalones con las barras de chocolate sobre el panel de control, tal vez de esa forma el cazarrecompensas no se percataría del "asunto" bajo sus pantalones de mezclilla.

―¿Sssí ssseñor Garra de Tigre? ―inquirió el afromericano intentando verse lo más tranquilo posible.

―El maestro Destructor ha aceptado la alianza con El Kraang, así que ya sabes que hacer ―contestó el hombre mitad felino con autoridad.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó el científico impactado por la noticia.

―Lo que oíste. No me hagas repetirlo ―expresó el hombre mitad tigre de mala gana. Después de todo él tampoco estaba feliz con este acontecimiento, sabía que los Kraang los traicionarían cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

―¿Con cuánto tiempo contamosss antesss que todo empieccce? ―preguntó la mosca con nerviosismo.

―17 horas ―respondió el segundo al mando del Pie.

―Entoncesss comenzzzaré enssseguida ―dijo el hombre mosca dispuesto a cumplir con su parte, cuando menos estaba en el bando con la ventaja―. ¿Alguna otra cosa en la que le pueda servir señor Garra de Tigre?

―Tan solo un consejo ―expresó el segundo al mando, quien ahora parecía tener una ligera pizca de condescendencia―. Toma una ducha, eso ayuda.

―Disssculpe ssseñor, pero no entiendo por qué… ―comenzó Baxter confundido.

El cazarrecompensas apenas tuvo que mirarlo un par de segundos para que Stockman notara las barras de chocolate que una vez lo escudaron espaciadas por el piso dejando al descubierto su estado bochornoso.

―Ya te dije, no me hagas repetirte las cosas ―expresó el otro mostrando las garras afiladas.

―¡Lo lamento! ¡Tomaré en cuenta sssu consssejo, lo digo en ssserio! ―exclamó Baxter amedrentado, aunque en el fondo sabía que de nada le serviría, él había sobre explotado tanto el uso del agua, que ya no le era de utilidad.

El felino se retiró. Por su parte, Stockman más que vergüenza se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo; estaba cansado de tener a su mano izquierda como su única compañera sexual, autocomplecerse todas las noches ya no le era suficiente. Cuando humano no le importaba, pero ahora el insecto que llevaba dentro le exigía otro tipo de interacción.

Y fue ahí que el científico loco del Clan del Pie retomó un asunto que estaba tratando de esquivar: cómo consumar las demandas de su parte salvaje si toda mujer que lo veía sufría ataques de pánico debido a su aspecto repulsivo. Era obvio que ninguna se iría con él por voluntad propia, así que la única opción posible era llevar a cabo un rapto. En teoría, conseguir una fémina no debía ser tan difícil, no hace mucho había capturado a Abril O'Neil, para aumentar su porcentaje de ADN humano. Fue una idea atroz, lo reconocía, pero él no quería hacerle daño, tan solo le ofrecía una nueva forma de vida, una mutua compañía de carácter permanente. Como sea, se la llevó consigo únicamente para hacerse más humano y no porque sintiera algún tipo de atracción carnal o afecto por ella; después de todo, la pelirroja era demasiado joven para su gusto.

«Mañana El Kraang cambiará a todos los humanos de Nueva York con el mutágeno perfeccionado, después de eso no tendré ninguna posibilidad», pensó el afroamericano, mientras programaba decenas de movers con la hora exacta de la invasión, tal como le habían pedido.

* * *

Pasaron horas antes de animarse a salir de su laboratorio. Voló por las calles de Nueva York en la búsqueda de su objetivo sin importarle que aún fuera de día, lo cual solo dificultó su cacería. Ahí estaba el hombre mosca observando desde los tejados a sus víctimas potenciales, encontrando pretextos diversos para no llevarlas con él. Demasiado altas, demasiado bajas, demasiado mayores, demasiado agresivas y cuando al fin se decidió por una resulto tener demasiado spray de pimienta entre sus pertenencias.

―Casi me deja ciego ―dijo mientras se lavaba la cara con el agua de una toma que el mismo había logrado desintegrar.

Exhausto por su fracaso se sentó en un callejón obscuro. Su desesperación lo hizo actuar de forma irracional. ¿En qué momento decidió que esto era una buena idea? Lo mejor para él sería regresar a la guarida de Destructor y resignarse a una vida de abstinencia sexual… ¡No, esta vez no! ¡No iba a caer en indecisiones! Aun si quien pasara fuera la mujer odiosa que reparaba la copiadora de su antiguo trabajo, Stockman no sería quisquilloso, acabaría con su asunto de una vez por todas.

―¡Quien sssea! ¡Ya no importa, sssolo quiero acabar con esssto! ―exclamó seseando mirando al cielo, cosa curiosa considerando que él era un hombre de ciencia.

Como una burla cruel del destino un par de vías de energía paralelas se anclaron en el nivel más bajo de una escalera de incendios y seguidamente un joven vestido con un traje que claramente homenajeaba la década de los 80's se deslizó grácilmente sobre ellas. Irónicamente, Baxter tuvo tiempo de ocultarse dentro de un contenedor de basura cercano, desde ahí podría observar al más joven sin problema. Recuerdos, viejos y horrorosos recuerdos de su humanidad siendo arrojada en contenedores del mismo tipo tuvieron que ser reprimidos ante la situación actual.

«¡¿Antón Zeck?!», identificó enseguida al recién llegado «Esta debe ser una mala broma».

Más allá del resentimiento que le despertaba volver a ver a ese hombre, Stockman sentía curiosidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto a plena luz del día? Al igual que él seguramente tenía alguna misión que no podía esperar.

―¡Qué horror, qué horror! ―se quejó Zeck bajando lo que quedaba de la escalera de un brinco - ¡Esto es una burla, mandarme a mí a revelar estas bochornosas fotografías! ¿Quién rayos usa una cámara analógica en estos días? ¿Qué Steranko no sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un lugar donde revelen rollos fotográficos? ¡Es obvio, Iván solo quiere exprimir hasta la última gota de mi dignidad con su lista de tareas ridículas!

El hombre mosca observó la variedad de ademanes que Antón hacía para acentuar su molestia, los cuales parecían que jamás acabarían, incluso cuando el ladrón se llevó la mano a la frente de manera extremadamente dramática.

«¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará ahí quejándose?», se preguntó Stockman. Su cabeza comenzaba a chocar contra su hombro repetidamente, un tic nervioso que había desarrollado desde su mutación.

―Bueno él dijo que quería las fotos, así que porque no deshacerme de los negativos ―dijo Zeck sacando un sobre del interior de la mochila que llevaba en el pecho―. Puedo decirle que el tipo del revelado los perdió.

Era momento, mientras el ladrón estaba entretenido tirando con regocijo aquello que le causaba conflicto, Stockman aprovecharía para atacarlo, con suerte podría robarle la tecnología de su traje y explotarla para su beneficio, podría atrapar a cualquier mujer con facilidad e incluso, cuando su cuerpo estuviera completamente satisfecho, podría vengarse de cierto pez y perro mutantes que no hacían más que hacerle miserable la existencia.

―¡Ese traje será mío! ―susurró con decisión, sintiendo como el ácido subía a través de su garganta, pronto saldría disparado cual proyectil contra su objetivo.

No podía fallar.

―¡Qué desagradable! ¡Hay goma de mascar en mi bota! ―exclamó Anton mirando con repulsión aquella cosa sucia en su calzado de alta tecnología.

El ladrón abrió los ojos como platos al ver como una descarga paso justo a unos milímetros de su oreja derecha. El científico loco había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en su estrategia ofensiva.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a dispararme?! ¡Casi me das en la cabeza! ―expresó Zeck enojado volteándose para encarar a quien fuera que lo había atacado por la espalda―. Espera un momento, Steranko me habló de ti, tú eres uno de esos calamares asesinos del espacio exterior _**(1)**_ _._

La invasión había comenzado.

―Su información sobre Kraang es lo que se conoce como falsa, Kraang no es lo que ustedes los humanos conocen como calamar, Kraang es un alienígena perteneciente a la conocida como la Dimensión X y no del conocido como espacio exterior.

―¡¿Qué, qué, qué?! ¡Eso no me importa! ¡¿Porque me disparas hijo?! ¡Yo ni te conozco! ―exteriorizó el ladrón profesional perdiendo todavía más la paciencia.

―El conocido como Antón Zeck debe ser capturado y ser expuesto al conocido como mutágeno perfeccionado ―manifestó un segundo kraang-droide saliendo de un portal junto con otros tres de sus compañeros.

El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, el número de alienígenas se había quintuplicado y lo peor de todo es que los nuevos traían consigo un arma enorme de plasma. Zeck no pudo evitar cuestionarse: ¿Por qué esos seres sabían su nombre? ¿Y a qué se referían con mutágeno perfeccionado? Iván se había encargado de informarle acerca de los efectos del mutágeno normal sobre los que alguna vez fueron humanos al servicio de Destructor, y realmente no deseaba averiguar lo que le haría esta nueva sustancia a su atractivo cuerpo.

―Amigo calamar, ¿no podemos hablar de esto? ―dijo Antón esperando tener algo de compasión por parte de los alienígenas.

En respuesta, uno de los kraang-droides se sentó en la silla integrada al arma de tamaño superior disparando a diestra y siniestra; por su parte los demás alienígenas abrieron fuego con armas regulares.

―No son del tipo diplomático, ¿verdad E.T. _ **(2)**_? ―dijo contratacando con los láseres que salían de su extravagante peinado destrozando las piernas de uno de los Kraang-droides en el proceso, sin embargo, el maldito seguía disparando como si no le hubiera pasado la gran cosa.

Los movimientos de baile de Zeck fueron bastante efectivos para mantener entretenidos a los miembros del Kraang, no obstante, Antón sabía que no podía seguir a ese ritmo por siempre; aunque era muy ágil en algún momento las baterías doble AA de su traje se quedarían sin energía. Debía alejarse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, así que optó por lo más sensato.

―No pueden atrapar lo que no pueden ver ―habló Anton desapareciendo con tal solo presionar el botón de su cinturón.

Kraang, accionó un control remoto dando paso a la formación de una pared de energía alrededor del lugar. Antón frenó antes de estrellarse contra aquella trampa.

―¡¿Qué demonios, un campo de fuerza?! ―expresó el del mohawk sorprendido.

―Kraang esperaba la conocida como invisibilidad del conocido como Anton Zeck, así que se preparó con la conocida como estrategia.

Otro de los Kraang lanzó una pequeña esfera, cuya explosión creó una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a Zeck directamente al campo de fuerza. Un grito agudo cargado de sufrimiento físico lleno el lugar. Si los Kraang-droides pudieran sonreír lo hubieran hecho debido al espectáculo ante sus ojos. Un adolorido Zeck cayó frente a los Kraang-droides ansiosos por llevarse al ladrón para ser "mejorado" por el Kraang Supremo.

―Ese campo estaba electrificado… de no haber sido por mi traje estaría muerto ―dijo en un intento fallido por levantarse. Presionó el botón que activaba su sistema de invisibilidad, pero fue inútil―. Como lo imagine, bloquearon mi camuflaje.

―Kraang ha obtenido lo que se conoce como victoria ―declaró uno de los alienígenas.

―Kraang, tú y Kraang lleven al conocido como Antón Zeck con Kraang, mientras que Kraang lleva a Kraang a mantenimiento por otro droide. Kraang se quedará para usar la conocida como arma de plasma Kraang ―ordenó otro más, al parecer el líder del grupo.

En este punto todo frente al ladrón profesional se contoneaba de un lado a otro, ya no le quedaba fuerza para pelear, ni siquiera para intentar ocultarse, esos pequeños monstruos rosa le habían ganado. Siempre pensó que acabaría rodeado de un grupo de hermosas mujeres llorando y gritando desconsoladamente por su partida de este plano existencial y no como ahora, vulnerable, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera lamentar su deceso. Los únicos sollozos y alaridos que escuchaba eran de los habitantes de Nueva York que probablemente estaban sufriendo el mismo destino que él. Maldecía su suerte, ni siquiera lo atraparon por ser especial, simplemente era otro humano de la gran ciudad a quien transformarían en adefesio.

«Si tan solo hubiera seguido las indicaciones de Steranko esto nunca hubiera pasado», se lamentó el ladrón profesional.

Casi podía escucharlo amenazándolo con arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo por fallarle otra vez. ¿El líder la mafia rusa se estaría preguntando sobre su paradero en estos momentos? ¿Se hallaría en su cuartel secreto al tanto del ataque alienígena? Probablemente estaría dirigiéndose a la frontera de la ciudad sin él; no lo culpaba, posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo en una situación similar, después de todo solo era su empleado. Aun así, deseaba importarle lo suficiente como para llevarlo con él fuera de esta caótica ciudad. En el fondo era del agrado de Iván, ¿cierto?; de no ser así, ¿por qué otra razón le perdonó la vida después dispararle en el ojo?

«Supongo que jamás lo sabré».

Un líquido comenzó a escurrir a los pies del traje de combate de los alienígenas y cinco cabezas rodaron por el piso de forma precipitada, seguidas por sus cuerpos bañados de una sustancia corrosiva. Los que antes poseían la ventaja, ahora se encontraban decapitados frente a él, los calamares rosa, como les llamaba el humano, salieron de sus carcasas metálicas para correr despavoridos, desactivando el campo de fuerza que los mantenía prisioneros. Para el joven afroamericano todo comenzaba a tornase cada vez más borroso; apenas pudo divisar a su salvador acercándose donde él yacía sin poder moverse.

―Steranko… ―dijo el del traje de alta tecnología, esbozando una sonrisa, sabía que el ruso no lo abandonaría―. No te ofendas pero… desde aquí te pareces a ese hombre mosca… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Anton ya no podía más, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, el dolor era insoportable, por lo que no estuvo consciente cuando el otro le contestó:

―Baxter Ssstockman.

* * *

Bien, es todo por el momento, ¿qué les pareció? Si desean que continúe con este fanfic déjeme saberlo en los comentarios. Ya sé que no hay muchos fans del yaoi/slash del Clan del Pie en español, pero aun así quería compartir esta historia con ustedes. De antemano, gracias por leer.

 _ **P.D:**_ Como en la serie de las Tortugas Ninja nos encontramos con muchas referencias a la cultura popular este fanfic no sería la excepción, así que pondré en ocasiones algunas notas:

 _ **(1)**_ _Aquí Anton está parodiando a la película titulada Killer Klowns from Outer Space (Los payasos asesinos del espacio exterior en Latinoamérica), película de 1988 dirigida por Stephen Chiodo._

 _ **(2)**_ _E. T., The Extra-Terrestrial (E.T., el extraterrestre en Latinoamérica), película de 1982 dirigida por Steven Spielberg._


	2. Alfas y betas

_**[Capítulo editado, agregué algunos detalles]**_

Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo raya entre la clasificación _**T**_ y _**M**_ , por un par de párrafos en el escrito y aviso que habrá algunas situaciones extrañas para los que no gustan del _**yaoi/slash**_ entre mutantes y/o humanos del Clan del Pie.

 **Capítulo 2: Alfas y betas**

Una de las desventajas de tener una mente superior al promedio es razonar todas las variables posibles antes de actuar, sin embargo, por muy inteligente que pueda ser una persona cuando las variables se salen de control, el individuo en cuestión puede quedarse de brazos cruzados o puede tomar una acción rápida que en el mejor de los casos los sacará del problema y en el peor lo marcara de por vida.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Stockman ya estaba escupiéndole al último kraang-droide en el cuello, él sabía que este impulso pudo costarle al Pie su alianza con El Kraang, pero no podía dejar que el traje de Anton Zeck se le escapara de las manos. Para su suerte los alienígenas ni siquiera se molestaron en averiguar quién los había derrotado; sin su tecnología eran como pequeños moluscos sin hogar ansiosos de refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

―Steranko… ―lo confundió, el ladrón sonriéndole, claramente a punto de sucumbir ante dolor―. No te ofendas pero… desde aquí te pareces a ese hombre mosca… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

―Baxter Ssstockman ―respondió el científico, nada sorprendido con la falta de atención que la gente le daba a su nombre.

¿Por qué nadie podría aprendérselo? ¡Vamos no era tan difícil! Como sea, no tenía caso discutir con alguien desmayado, él había ganado y por lo tanto reclamaría su premio, pero primero debía llevarlo a un lugar cerrado, no tendría la misma suerte si El Kraang decidía enviar más soldados al callejón. Llevó al muchacho a uno de los departamentos que colindaba con el pasadizo, estaba desordenado y sin rastros de humanos, probablemente sus dueños habían salido huyendo cuando se dieron cuenta de la invasión alienígena, pobres ilusos, jamás saldrían de la ciudad a tiempo.

―Ahora, veamosss que tenemosss aquí ―expresó el científico colocando al joven sobre una alfombra de felpa en medio de la sala.

En cuanto la espalda de Anton tocó el suelo una leve queja se hizo presente. Stockman, tratando de no darle importancia al dolor ajeno, se puso encima del más joven con una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos. La mochila resultó ser un estorbo para sus planes, así que la removió; después tendría tiempo de revisar su contenido, necesitaría en que entretenerse durante la invasión. Se detuvo un momento para observar la manera en que los circuitos estaban distribuidos estratégicamente por todo el traje.

―Interesssante dissseño ―dijo Baxter, presionando los botones en el cinturón de Zeck, alguno debía ser el encendido.

Cuando al fin encontró el mando indicado, miró gustoso como el flujo de la energía se expandía a través de los circuitos. Deslizó los dedos lentamente a lo largo de la pieza rectangular que sobresalía del pecho de Zeck. ¿Quién podía culparle? Realmente quería disfrutar el momento, no todos los días lograba obtener un botín tecnológico como el que tenía enfrente, era eso o su parte mosca estaba atraída por la luz fluorescente que parecía atrapada en aquella porción del traje. Le surgió el impulso de ejercer fuerza sobre ella y así lo hizo. Anton gimió por la presión, eso fue extraño y estimulante para el científico de cierta forma.

―¡Maldita luzzz fluoressscccente y sssus propiedadesss hipnóticasss! ―culpó al poder de ese tipo de luz sobre su parte insecto, pero no tardó mucho para dejarse envolver por la confusión―. Pensssé que lo había sssuperado haccce messsesss.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar atrás lo sucedido y siguió su examinación del traje teniendo cuidado de no ser el blanco de las bolas de goma y los láseres que salían disparados del cinturón al apretar los botones que le eran desconocidos. Finalmente, corroboró que lo escuchado de la boca de Zeck antes de perder el conocimiento era verdad, el sistema de camuflaje estaba bloqueado, sin embargo, al científico le restó importancia, después de todo un genio de su nivel siempre buscaba la manera de resolver problemáticas.

―Reparar esssto ssserá un juego de niñosss ―dijo Baxter seguro de sí mismo y añadió con malacia―. Bien muchacho, dessspídete de tu sssegunda piel.

Stockman despojó al más joven del cinturón que abrazaba su cintura delgada para facilitarle la tarea de arrebatarle la vestimenta de alta tecnología. El traje parpadeó un par de veces antes de apagarse por completo. A partir de este punto vendría la parte complicada, pues al no existir ningún tipo de cremallera que le ayudara, optó por comenzar a sacar el traje por la cabeza, está de más mencionar que poseer una tenaza como mano derecha le hizo más difícil esta labor y fue así que comenzó un martirió para el muchacho bajo sus muslos, pues aún en su estado inconsciente, podía sentir la presión que Baxter ejercía cada vez que intentaba retirarle el atuendo ceñido al cuerpo.

Por cada movimiento brusco, el hombre mosca se ganaba un alarido del ladrón profesional. Lejos de disgustarse, el científico se encontró deleitándose con los quejidos lastimeros del afroamericano protegido con su vestimenta de alta tecnología. Stockman, animado por el suplicio del muchacho, cada vez jalaba con más fuerza y cuando al fin el torso delgado de Anton estuvo al descubierto se detuvo abruptamente.

No entendía por qué, pero se sentía irremediablemente atraído por aquella sección de piel desnuda, tal vez era debido aroma del miedo que exudaba el otro, o tal vez el libido que él había tenido que reprimir desde su mutación. Cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya estaban saboreando descaradamente esa epidermis oscura impregnada de adrenalina. Su trompa también entró en acción deslizándose ansiosa, saboreando esa piel tersa y su lengua lasciva succionaba cada centímetro de su vientre desabrigado. Anton se retorcía sensualmente, invitando al otro a seguir con su travesía hacia el norte. El científico respondió resbalando el labio lentamente sobre uno de los pezones de su amante dormido, despertando un gemido delicioso que evocaba a la lujuria, ante esa reacción provocadora, continuó surcando el otro botoncillo que al igual que su gemelo estaba totalmente erecto en señal de su plena excitación.

El animal dentro de Stockman todavía quería más, necesitaba introducir su masculinidad en aquel cuerpo excitado por cada uno de sus roces, debía poseerlo por completo. Sus manos emigraron a las caderas del muchacho listas para arrancarle el resto del traje.

―¿Estásss listo Zzzeck? ―preguntó el científico, respirando sobre su cuello apetitoso.

―Sí Iván… ―contestó el ladrón sumiso.

Stockman paró en seco, fue como un balde lleno de cubos de hielo cayéndole sobre la cabeza. El ladrón clamaba ser poseído por alguien más, por Iván Steranko, el viril amo y señor de la mafia rusa de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

―¡Qué importa! ―dijo Stockman en un segundo ataque de lascivia, levantando al muchacho por las axilas―. Todavía puedo hacccerte lo que quiera.

Después de todo, Zeck era únicamente un pedazo de carne fresca para liberar su tensión sexual. Que le llamara como quisiera, esto solo era por el sexo ¿verdad?

―¡Sí Iván! ―volvió a repetir el muchacho, pero esta vez el erotismo se apodero de su aguda voz.

Y después de eso un silencio incómodo. Esto ya era humillante.

―¡Me cortassste la inssspiraccción! ―le gritó Stockman enojado, y terminó dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra.

Pese al golpe el muchacho sonreía, seguramente esperando la acción por parte del ruso, cosa que acrecentó la indignación del mutante. ¿Por qué le irritaba tanto que ese sucio ladrón pensara en alguien más mientras él lo tocaba? Ni siquiera eran amigos, es más de cierta forma eran enemigos, por su culpa se estampó contra un letrero en la misión para recuperar el casco de Destructor.

―¡No puedo! ―exclamó el hombre de ciencia mirando al muchacho, quien a pesar de todo aún se veía cautivador a medio vestir.

El científico saltó a una conclusión: estaba decepcionado. Por un momento, en realidad pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, qué era él por quién Anton Zeck gemía apasionadamente. Baxter Stockman, quien juro venganza contra el mundo, ya no se sentía capaz de tomar por la fuerza a este hombre vulnerable. Le costaba admitirlo, pero aunque su parte díptera le exigía la cópula, la humana necesitaba el consentimiento de una pareja que lo deseara incondicionalmente, tristemente era la misma parte que ni siquiera consiguió una cita en los bailes escolares. Si bien se deleitó con los sonidos desenfrenados que emanaban de los labios del muchacho, estos no le pertenecían.

Un ruido metálico se escuchó fuera del apartamento. ¿Eran Pisadas? Alguien estaba subiendo a toda prisa por la escalera contra incendios. Stockman, sin dudarlo, se escondió tras la puerta de la cocina. Sintió un temblor incontrolable en las piernas cuando vio entrar a un corpulento hombre rubio vestido con un abrigo negro de botones dorados trayendo una enorme ametralladora y una mochila militar en la espalda. Era como si Zeck lo hubiera invocado, tal como una hembra en celo atrae al macho alfa de la manada.

«¡Iván Steranko!», lo reconoció el científico loco.

―¡Nyet, nyet! ―exclamó el rubio alarmado al divisar al del mohawk en el suelo.

Tras revisar los signos vitales de su empleado desfallecido, Steranko colocó las pertenecías del muchacho en su propia mochila. Durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, el ruso mantuvo la mirada fija en el más joven como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con él. Stockman, desde su escondite, contuvo las ganas de escupirle ácido en el ojo sano cuando el intruso comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo, seguramente pensaba concluir con lo que él había empezado.

―Espero no arrepentirme de esto ―dijo el ruso con seriedad, sin ocultar su acento extranjero.

«¡Ese desgraciado!», expresó el hombre insecto pasa sí, apretando el puño con fuerza.

Pero el traficante de armas no tenía esa intención. Ante la mirada atónita de Stockman arrapó al ladrón con la prenda como si se tratará de la más frágil de las piezas de su colección.

―Iván ―dijo Zeck por tercera vez desde su desmayo.

―Jamás dejas de hablar, ¿verdad camarada? ―expresó el de la ushanka _**(1)**_ colocando gentilmente al ladrón sobre su hombro fornido.

La actitud del ruso dejo al mutante conmocionado, en un principio pensó que el líder de la mafia rusa sucumbiría ante el atractivo del ladrón. Aun no le cabía en cabeza como un hombre como Ivan Steranko, de porte imponente y semblante severo trataba a Zeck con una suavidad sorprendente. El mutante no se atrevió a intervenir, con todo y lo que había presenciado, el traficante estaba en la lista de los más buscados de la ciudad y si de alguna forma deducía lo que le estaba haciendo a su camarada sería capaz de partirlo por la mitad usando únicamente la fuerza de sus manos. Stockman simplemente miró como el extranjero salía por la misma ventana llevándose consigo a su última oportunidad de placer sexual con otro ser humano.

Stockman miró su mano izquierda con tristeza y tras lanzar un suspiró cargado de resignación dijo:

―Otra vezzz ssseremos sssolo tú y yo.

* * *

Meses después de la invasión Kraang.

Baxter contempló la fotografía entre sus dedos lanzando un suspiro. Era la décima vez en ese día que lo hacía y seguía sin mostrarse cansando de admirarla. Para él esta era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos tuvieron el deleite de observar y ningún ser viviente en el universo podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

«Te ves tan sugestivo con esa ropa, desearía poder verte caminando por el laboratorio vestido de esa manera. Incluso podrías sentarte en mi regazo y tomar nota de todos mis designios, serías mi sensual asistente de laboratorio. Estoy seguro que terminaría irremediablemente subyugado ante tus caricias y tu ante las mías», fantaseó Stockman tocando lentamente su preciado retrato.

Pasó un rato antes que Baxter guardara la fotografía en una pequeña caja metálica accionada con un código de seguridad que todos, excepto él, desconocían. Dentro había al menos cinco tiras de negativos con sus respectivas fotografías, las cuales habían sido reveladas con el método químico por el propio Stockman. Esto solo era un insignificante premio de consolación comparado con el placer que tendría si hubiera peleado con Iván Steranko por el cuerpo de su ahora obsesión. ¡Por el amor a la ciencia! De nuevo estaba quejándose de algo que ya no tenía remedio, a estas alturas ambos, el traficante de armas ruso y el ladrón profesional afroamericano, estarían mutados y esclavizados por El Kraang. Jamás podría tener a Zeck para su goce de nuevo, ¿cómo se atrevió a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que tuvo? Si tan solo hubiera actuado como un alfa y no como el beta ordinario que estaba destinado a ser el resto de su existencia.

―¡Sssoy patético! ―exclamó el hombre mosca golpeando la mesa con su pinza en un intento de apagar su frustración.

―¡Vaya, denle un cubo de basura a la mosca! ¡Al fin se dio cuenta! ―dijo Xever entrando al laboratorio junto con Bradford, quien no se molestó en reírse con el comentario de su compañero, algo extraño considerando que ambos mutantes tenían un alto nivel de complicidad cuando se trataba de torturarlo.

―Xever… Bradford… ¿A qué le debo el honor de esssta inesssperada visssita? ―habló la mosca frotándose las manos nerviosamente, mientras observaba con curiosidad las cajas de herramientas que cargaban los recién llegados.

―Créeme no es una visita social Stinkman ―le respondió Rahzar, antes de colocar un pequeño artefacto sobre la mesa del científico y su respectiva caja de herramientas en el suelo, como si no le importara lo que hubiera adentro.

El sonido del cristal golpeando contra las paredes de la caja alertó a Xever sobremanera.

―¡Idiota! ¡Más te vale que no se haya roto nada! ―regañó Montes a su compañero canino por aquel descuido y añadió con veneno―. Y yo que pensé que serías menos torpe con tu nueva mutación.

―Quieres calmarte Xever, no se puede ni respirar cerca de ti sin que te exaltes ―respondió Bradford llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, como si eso pudiera detener la cefalea que le provocaba el mal humor de su compañero escamoso.

―¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?! ¡Tal vez destruiste lo único que nos mantiene a salvo del castigo de Garra de Tigre! ―exclamó el brasileño indignado.

―Así es que tu mal genio es por Garra de Tigre. Pensé que eras un pez no una galli... ― habló Bradford metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

Amenazante la navaja del brasileño hizo su aparición. La decisión equivocada y su dueño la usaría sin piedad contra uno de los artistas marciales más reconocidos del mundo.

―¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase o te juro que te costaré la lengua! ¡Yo no le temó a nadie, solo soy… ―el hombre pez hizo un pausa desviando la mirada por medio segundo ―. …cauteloso!

"Cauteloso", esa palabra fue una invitación abierta para la mofa. El uso de ese término solo era otra forma de decir que se moría de miedo ante la posibilidad de ser convertido en pescado enlatado por el felino mercenario.

―Tienes razón en ser "cauteloso", después de todo, el mismo Garra de Tigre me mencionó que te comería… ya sabes porque eres un pez ―explicó con malicia el perro guardián de Destructor.

El sonido de la saliva del brasileño deslizándose con dificultad por su garganta invadió la habitación.

―¡¿Eso te dijo?! ¡¿Cu-cu-cuando?! ―inquirió el de las escamas tartamudeando para su infortunio y el deleite de Chris.

―¿Lo ves?, yo estaba en lo cierto sirena invertida ―contestó el más alto sonriendo victorioso, había logrado justo lo que deseaba―. Todos saben que muestras una hospitalidad ridícula con Garra de Tigre porque no quieres que te devore. Es una lástima, me desagradabas menos cuando solamente actuabas "cauteloso" con el maestro Destructor, ¿verdad que tengo razón mosca?

Baxter, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del espectáculo gratuito que le brindaban sus dos abusadores, no sabía si responder o no la pregunta, sin embargo, no tardo mucho tiempo por decidirse por un bando, aprovechando que para variar él no era el agredido.

―Yo eh… ¿Te refieresss a lo "cautelossso" que esss Xever con el Ssseñor Garra de Tigre o a sssu osssadía en el passsado? Porque sssi esss lo primero debo decccir que… ―habló el hombre mosca elevándose en el aire mientras lo hacía.

―¡Cállate insecto! ―exclamó Xever lanzándole la navaja que le hubiera servido para rebañarle la lengua a Bradford.

Por fortuna los reflejos mejorados del hombre mosca le ayudaron a esquivar el arma con una facilidad relativa.

―Bueno yo me retiro, cumplí con traer esos químicos del Kraang. Tú puedes explicarle al moscardón porque vinimos a su laboratorio en primer lugar.

―¡Vuelve aquí, es trabajo de los dos! ―reclamó Xever indignado ante la actitud despreocupada de la ex estrella de televisión.

―Puedes venir también, a menos que quieras explicarle a Garra de Tigre que dejamos a medias su mandato ―expresó Rahzar con sorna.

―¡Eres un imbécil! ―gritó el hombre pez encolerizado.

Una segunda navaja fue lanzada hacia la nuca de Rahzar. Las orejas de mamífero se movieron al captar el sonido del aire siendo cortado y en un rápido movimiento los dedos huesudos del perro fiel de Destructor atraparon el proyectil, demostrando una sola cosa: desde la doble mutación sus habilidades se habían afinado, él era todo un alfa.

Bradford abandonó el lugar riendo con descaro, estaba seguro que tenía un par de minutos antes que Montes terminara a regañadientes la misión y le siguiera corriendo para intercambiar palabras de odio; una rutina que conservaban desde la primera vez que los obligaron a trabajar juntos.

―Xever, ¿a qué ssse refería con químicosss del Kraang? ―habló el científico, tras esperar el momento que considero más adecuado para emitir palabra.

―Escúchame bien moscardón, en esas cajas hay suficientes químicos para crear una cura para la condición de Karai ―contestó el brasileño aguantando las ganas de golpear al científico, después de todo, el igual entró al juego del perro.

―¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sssi todavía no la tengo en mi laboratorio? Ella esss un caso essspecccial, la he visto transssformarssse con lasss cámarasss de misss moversss, necccesssito tomar muessstrasss de sssangre y… ―comenzó a explicar el científico, pero al ver los ojos inundados de ira del brasileño supo que había tocado un punto sensible, ellos no estaban ni cerca de encontrarla―. Yo… haré lo que pueda.

―Más te vale o te cortaré las alas en tiras ¿Entendiste moscardón? ―expresó Xever en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas de inconformidad.

Baxter blasfemó mentalmente, Montes le debía mucho, él mismo creó la tecnología que lo ayudó a caminar, amenazado por Destructor claro está, ¿pero el pez se lo agradeció alguna vez? ¡No, nunca lo hizo! Llevaría a cabo una nueva venganza contra él y Bradford a como diera lugar, un día, esos dos conocerían de lo que era capaz y no tendrían ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar, no obstante, por ahora tendría que soportarlos.

―Sssí, entendí ―respondió el hombre mosca con resignación.

Aunque aquella orden salió de la boca de Montes, quien la había impuesto era Destructor, así que no podía negarse. Debía comenzar de inmediato con su encargo apenas Xever se marchó a paso veloz, tal como Bradford lo había previsto. Cuando estuvo solo, el científico abrió las cajas y no se sorprendió al ver un par de contenedores rotos tal como el brasileño temía.

―Mutágeno, no es como si se hubiera perdido la gran cosa ―dijo Baxter sin emoción, aunque era una sustancia relevante para sus experimentos él ya tenía una enorme reserva.

El resto eran químicos de diferente tonalidad cada uno de ellos marcados con su respectivo número de serie. Entre todos, uno sobresalía, no por su intenso color púrpura vibrante, sino por el símbolo inscrito en la tapa de su contenedor, aquella representación gráfica Kraangs fue reconocida por Stockman de inmediato "¡Peligro! Manéjese con cuidado".

―Proyecto KLP9 ―leyó el científico en voz alta.

Baxter se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, no sin antes fijar la vista el objeto que Bradford le había dejado. Una especie de disco duro, seguramente estaba dentro de una de las cajas de seguridad del Kraang cuando él y Xever entraron a robar los químicos. El artefacto alienígena con suerte tendría la información de las sustancias robadas.

―Hora de descifrar tus secretos ―dijo el Stockman comenzando con la creación de un adaptador para el disco duro.

La sustancia que había llamado la atención del hombre insecto emitía su hipnótica luz resaltando entre los demás compuestos. Sin saberlo Xever y Bradford habían puesto en bandeja de plata la respuesta al dilema que aquejaba a Baxter Stockman, lo habían armado con la fórmula, que ante los ojos del objetivo deseado, transformaría hasta al más insignificante de los betas en el más sobresaliente de los alfas.

* * *

Esto por el momento, solo me queda decir: ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!

 _ **Aria TMNT**_ , sé que es una historia poco convencional y es por eso que te agradezco por ser mi primer comentario. La verdad es que existe poco fandom de estas parejas y es precisamente por eso que me anime a escribir. Espero que puedas leer el capítulo y este sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

Notas

 _ **(1)**_ _La ushanka es el gorro tipico ruso, caracterizado por su forma cilíndrica, su espeso pelaje y sus orejeras con cintas para atarlas. Las orejeras se pueden plegar hacia arriba y atar en la parte superior de la ushanka. También se pueden dejar sueltas hacia abajo, o atarlas debajo de la barbilla para proteger los oídos y las mejillas del frío y de los fuertes vientos. El material de que está hecha la ushanka suele ser piel de oveja, de conejo, de zorro ártico, de visón o de muskrat. También se fabrican de piel artificial. La palabra ushanka procede de "ushi" que significa orejas en ruso (Artigoo, 2013)._


	3. Atando cabos

Otro capítulo para mis lectores y para mí :3

 **Capítulo 3: Atando cabos**

Zeck no sabía que pensar, Steranko lo había convocado muy temprano esa mañana, aun sabiendo que sus habilidades se aprovechaban mejor acompañadas del velo de protector de la noche. Su llamado le pareció muy extraño, sinceramente pensó que obstaculizaría toda conexión con él por un largo periodo de tiempo, así que no tenía de lo que su empleador tuviera planeado comunicarle. Por lo menos la muerte no era opción que rondara en sus pensamientos, claramente perder el casco de Destructor fue malo, pero nada comparado con otros desaciertos en el pasado y tomando en cuenta la forma de proceder del ruso, si quisiera dañarlo lo hubiera hecho en el helicóptero mientras podía, después de todo ambos estaban solos localizados a varios metros del piso y el afroamericano carecía de una fuente de energía para su traje de alta tecnología.

—Hoy la señorita muerte no tendrá una cita conmigo —aseguró para sí mismo el ladrón profesional.

Al ver que su empleador no se presentaba, cosa rara considerando que el ruso una de las personas más puntuales que conocía, decidió sentarse en la única silla del lugar subiendo los pies al escritorio para mayor comodidad. Decidió entretenerse con los cajones del elegante mueble, ninguno tenía cerradura, Steranko sabía que nadie era lo bastante osado o tonto para intentar robarle, a excepción de Anton, quien siempre devolvía las cosas, pues en principio las tomaba para jugarle alguna broma o alardear de su capacidad superior como ladrón profesional. Hoy simplemente estaba aburrido y buscaba algo en que entretenerse, daba igual si fuera el periódico del día o una revista vieja. Sin embargo, solamente halló carpetas llenas inventarios, algunos bolígrafos y un par de armas cortas con sus respectivas municiones que, si bien Steranko pulía regularmente, jamás se vio en la necesidad de usarlas, después de todo el coleccionista tenía armamento de mayor potencia a su disposición.

En resumen, nada interesante o eso es lo pensaba el ladrón, hasta que se topó con cierta caja de regalo color carmín amarrada con un listón de satén dorado, con el cual se formaba un elegante mono y ahí entre la tira de tela brillante se encontraba como pidiendo ser leída con urgencia una pequeña pila de papeles que Zeck no tardó en socorrer.

—Flores suficientes como para llenar una habitación ¿Por qué Steranko compraría eso? —dijo Zeck al aire, mientras revisaba los papeles al azar—. Perfume, zapatos, maquillaje, ¡un bolso de 500 dólares!, ¡un vestido de 800 dólares!

Esto era inesperado para el afroamericano, realmente no esperaba descubrir algo de esa naturaleza entre las pertenencias del ruso. ¿Iván Steranko siendo romántico para conquistar a una fémina? Jamás pensó que un día pudiera encontrar evidencia de eso, no es que la estuviera buscando, pero su empleador era demasiado serio e intimidante para hablar de ese asunto. Por supuesto, que cuando comenzaron su relación laboral Zeck molestaba a su empleador cada cierto tiempo preguntándole sobre si tenía alguna dama entre sus pensamientos, según el ladrón era un tema de vital importancia en la vida de cualquier hombre, solo para toparse con la misma negativa: " _Nyet_ , mi tiempo es para negocios, no para buscar pareja". Así que desistió de cuestionarle sobre ese tópico a excepción de hace dos días cuando intentó hacerle plática sobre esa cuestión, después de todo tenía mucho que no lo veía.

—¡Vaya, al fin cupido le dio justo en el musculo del amor! —exclamó mohawk y con demasiadas ganas de corroborar lo que las notas decían agregó—: Definitivamente tengo que darle un vistazo a eso.

Leerlo era una cosa, pero ver los artículos físicamente sería algo jugoso de lo podría mofarse en el futuro. Sin dudas de lo que hacía, sacó la caja con cuidado, y cuando se aseguró que podría replicar el moño, jaló el listón con suavidad, después de todo era un experto para invadir la propiedad ajena.

—No me digas, cambiarás el contenido por mazapán —se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¡Ah! —chilló Anton, estaba tan inmerso en su actividad actual que no advirtió cuando su empleador llego a la escena para casi causarle un infarto—. Steranko, yo sólo estaba curioseando poco.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'la curiosidad mató al pato' —declaró el ruso.

—Es 'la curiosidad mató al gato', no al pato, Gran S— corrigió Anton.

—En cualquier caso alguien entrometido perece, ¿no es así señor Zeck?—respondió Iván en un tono sinestro, encorvándose para estar a la altura del ladrón.

El espacio entre sus rostros era insignificante justo ahora. El más joven no pudo más que encogerse en el asiento temeroso, quería verse lo menos amenazante posible, si bien mayormente se mostraba relajado a pesar el mal humor del ruso, había momentos en los que éste lograba intimidarlo sobremanera.

—¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa? —preguntó el afroamericano para salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

—Da, hablemos de otra cosa —respondió el otro, levantando la silla para tirar al ladrón, sin nada de gracia, en el proceso.

—Eso dolió, pudiste haberme dicho que me levantara —dijo Zeck incorporándose con rapidez.

—Cierto —contestó el otro, sonriendo con satisfacción, de alguna forma eso aligeró el ambiente y con seriedad agregó—: Responde ¿por qué no te arranqué la cabeza de cuajo?

—Es porque te agrado —afirmó el otro dando un giro sobre sí mismo.

— _Nyet_ —negó el otro sin inmutarse—. Es solo porque creí que me podrías ser de utilidad en el futuro.

—Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras Steranko, pero sé que en el fondo me aprecias —cantó Zeck, creyendo cada una de sus palabras.

— _Nyet_.

—¡Oh, vamos Steranko! Sabes que es verdad —insistió el afroamericano.

—¡Por última vez _Nyet_! Es por culpa tuya que me quedé sin el Kabuto y sin posibilidad de hacer tratos con Destructor —sentenció el ruso enojado.

—Él no te vio hombre, seguramente vive en la ignorancia sobre el tema —argumentó Zeck para calmar la molestia de su empleador.

—Sus secuaces estaban en el lugar cuando fui por ti en helicóptero —aseguró el de mayor edad, apretando los dientes.

—Sí fuiste mi héroe ese día amigo Iván —respondió el otro ignorando el hecho de estar cavando más y más hondo.

—¿Tu héroe dices? Yo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de salir a salvarte si tan solo hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo desde el principio —expresó el ruso, golpeado sus poderosos puños sobre la mesa.

—No es mi culpa, yo ya tenía el casco en estas manos maravillosas que ves aquí, pero esas tortugas mutantes se entrometieron —habló Antón, tratando de defenderse de las acusación del otro.

—Sí, esos adefesios son molestos, pero tortugas o no tú sólo tenías que tomar el Kabuto y venir conmigo, no tenías porqué exhibir tu baile por todo Nueva York —manifestó el rubio.

—Oye esta ciudad necesita más de mi ritmo extraordinario. Si eres el mejor en lo que haces por qué no compartirlo con el mundo —dijo el afroamericano sonriendo con arrogancia, realmente disfrutaba ser el centro de atención.

—Esa actitud es precisamente la que condenó tu misión. No sabes seguir órdenes y eres imprudente —afirmó el hombre fornido, caminado amenazante hacia el ladrón profesional—. Dime Zeck, ¿De qué sirve el poder de hacerte invisible al ojo humano si quedas expuesto al oído cada vez abres la boca para alardear?

—Oye no es alardear si es verdad —se defendió el ladrón, esta vez no retrocedió, su ego sé sentía atacado de forma directa —. Además soy un maestro del sigilo con o sin el traje.

—Sin ese traje no durarías ni veinticuatro horas —aseveró el ruso, ensalzando aquella afirmación con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso fue un reto que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto, de ninguna forma permitiría que Iván le restara valor a sus talentos innatos.

—¿Quieres que trabaje sin el traje? No hay problema. Sólo dime ¿qué debo hacer? —soltó Anton seguro que podría con cualquier reto que le lanzarán.

—Bien, si eso quieres —dijo el ruso, sin perder el gesto y para sorpresa de Zeck añadió—: ¡Abre la caja!

La orden de Steranko fue inesperada y más importante, ¿qué tenía ver lo que parecía ser un regalo costoso con el desafío que su empleador le había lanzado?

—Espera, espera, espera, me amenazaste de muerte hace un momento porque quise darle un vistazo, ¿y ahora así como así puedo abrirla? —expresó el afroamericano confuso.

— _Da._

Zeck se acercó lentamente, inspeccionado la caja de arriba a abajo, alrededor y por cuanto ángulo se le ocurrió, incluso sacó sus lentes de pasta gruesa para ver cualquier detalle que se le pudiera escapar. Si antes estaba emocionado por revisar su contenido, ahora se hallaba indeciso por lo que pudiera pasar en cuanto levantara la tapa del presente.

—No estallará en tu rostro, si eso es lo que te preocupa —aseguró Steranko, aunque su sonrisa no termina de convencer al más joven.

Si bien la intervención de su empleador no le había dado el suficiente valor para mirar el contenido de la caja su orgullo era más fuerte que eso, así que sin más apartó un poco el rostro, sólo por si las dudas. Tras un profundo respiró levantó la tapa y para su alivio halló los objetos que en principio sabía que estarían ahí. Se sintió como un novato por pensar que podría haber algo de carácter pernicioso en el paquete, pero lo superó con facilidad cuando, al mirar con mayor detenimiento, divisó bajo en elegante vestido rojo de ochocientos dólares, algo que no alcanzo a leer entre los comprobantes del rubio. Ahí frente a sus pupilas dilatadas se asomaba tímidamente un sostén obscuro sin tirantes.

—¿Entonces quieres que llevé este regalo a tu novia Gran S? Eso será pan comido hombre— expresó Zeck bastante animado.

— _Nyet_. No tengo novia —respondió el otro simplemente de buen humor.

—¿Todo esto tiempo eras casado? Discúlpame señor esposo del año. Con esto no tendrás problemas maritales por un buen tiempo. Bien hecho —felicitó el más joven.

— _Nyet_ , soy soltero —contestó el rubio que parecía disfrutar extrañamente de los intentos del afroamericano por conocer el misterio detrás del regalo.

—¿Prometida? —preguntó Zeck en un tercer intento, pero el otro sólo negó con la cabeza—. Oh Oh Oh, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Es la mujer del servicio postal que se equivocó con un paquete y vino entregarlo a este almacén.

— _Nyet_ , ¿cómo podría ser la mujer del correo si nunca la vi? —contestó Iván un poco irritado con una conjetura tan ridícula.

—Sí, cierto fui yo él que habló con ella hace dos días, recuerdo que pensé: "esa mujer es totalmente es la futura señora Pac-Man de Steranko".

—¿Mi señora Pac-Man? —preguntó Iván en genuina duda, no estaba muy familiarizado con esa expresión, aunque siendo sinceros no entendía muchas de la jerga de Anton.

—Sí, me refiero a que es perfecta para ti, ella es una mujer madura soltera y tú eres un hombre maduro soltero ¿qué más quieres? —expresó Zeck y enseñando una papel con varios dígitos agregó —: Mira aquí tengo su número. Con un simple gracias es suficiente Gran S. Mentira, puedes darme un bono si quieres.

Iván tomó el papel de la mano extendida del otro y lo rompió a la mitad.

—Bien, pero no te molestes. Lo reconozco me equivoqué al pensar que era la mujer del servicio postal, ahora que lo analizó es algo robusta como para esta talla de vestido —dijo el más joven, sacando la prenda en cuestión de la caja—. ¡Quién te viera! Cada vez me sorprendes más, ya veo que este regalo es para una frágil flor que llevarás entre tus fuertes brazos hacia el atardecer.

—No creo que sea necesario cargarte en brazos. Los tacones no son tan altos, me aseguré de eso —explicó Iván sin pena alguna.

—Pero que considerado… Espera ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —expresó el afroamericano con los ojos como platos ante lo que le pareció escuchar.

—Compré tacones que no son demasiado altos, así que no es necesario llevarte entre brazos — parafraseó el ruso y tras eso comenzó a reír abiertamente.

—Me atrapaste, por un momento creí estas cosas eran en realidad para mí —dijo el del mohawk sonriendo algo más tranquilo.

—Creíste bien, son para ti ¿de qué otra forma te harías pasar por bella señorita? —habló el mayor de la misma forma siniestra que lo había hecho antes.

Anton estaba que se moría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sea había quedado sin una respuesta ingeniosa para defenderse. Lo único que logró hacer fue encender su traje accediendo a la invisibilidad para escapar de escena. Steranko tan solo permaneció quieto y mirando el vacío que su empleado había dejado sentenció:

—¿Qué pasó con toda tu seguridad? Oh, ya veo, se esfumó junto contigo. Te aviso, es mejor que encuentres otra ciudad para trabajar, haré unas llamadas y nadie volverá a contratar tus servicios. Diré que no tienes palabra.

—¡Eso es injusto!¡Aquí estas están todos mis contactos! —reclamó el ladrón apareciendo justo a un par de metros del escritorio con los puños cerrados —¡Me tendiste una trampa!

— _Da,_ eso hice —aceptó el rubio sin vergüenza, disfrutando de la mirada enojada del otro y como cereza del pastel añadió—: Y es para hoy.

El ladrón se acercó donde el coleccionista con la mirada fija en suya, era claro que este hombre solo quería humillarlo por un desacierto, pero no era por la pérdida del legendario Kuro Kabuto. Esto era por algo mucho más grave que eso.

—Esto no es por el casco de Destructor. Esto es porque no me perdonas por dispararte en el ojo —soltó Zeck, sintiéndose embaucado por el otro.

—Dije que tal vez olvidaría tu terrible fechoría pasada —le recordó el rubio con superioridad—. Como no trajiste el casco no puedo perdonar.

—Igual si hubiera conseguido lo que querías, no me ibas a perdonar —afirmó Zeck sintiéndose traicionado.

Claramente perder un casco era un desacierto minúsculo en comparación con dejar inutilizado un ojo perfectamente sano. Después de aquel suceso inolvidable el ruso no podía siquiera escuchar el nombre Anton Zeck sin convertirse en un volcán en erupción o al menos eso lo que él supo el afroamericano gracias a algunos de los hombres, que como él, hacían trabajos para el ruso. Ahora ya sabía el motivo de Iván para llamarle ese día.

—¿Qué es lo hará señor Zeck? — habló el ruso después de un incómodo silencio.

—Como si en verdad tuviera opción —dijo el más joven, sabiéndose el de la peor mano para jugar en ese momento.

—Todo lo que necesitas está en la caja. No puedes deseársete de nada, ni usar ningún sustituto. Si lo haces bueno, ya sabes las consecuencias —indicó el traficante con prepotencia.

—Sí lo sé hombre, será mi último día en la ciudad— contestó el ladrón, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Antón revisó entre los objetos para saber exactamente qué tan bochornoso sería su castigo. Se sonrojó al ver de nuevo el sostén sin tirantes que, sin bien antes le había emocionado, en ese instante quería arrojarlo a un incinerador. Al hurgar más a fondo con horror se dio cuenta que aquella prenda no estaba sola, todo era parte de un malévolo conjunto de lencería que parecía regodearse con su miseria. Respiró profundo, luego se preocuparía por eso. Siguió su revisión, el recipiente estaba equipado con prácticamente todo, excepto por algo indispensable.

—¡¿Por qué no hay una peluca aquí?! —preguntó el ladrón alarmado.

—No es necesaria —respondió el coleccionista.

—¿Qué no es necesaria? Ni siquiera hay tinte temporal. Como se supone que pase desapercibido, ¡Llamaré demasiado la atención! —se quejó el del mohawk preocupado en extremo.

—Creí que te gustaba que todos te vieran —dijo Steranko ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos del más bajo, que poco le importo—. Todo es por una razón.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que es? ¿Avergonzarme hasta dejarme sin dignidad? — preguntó el más joven con sarcasmo.

—Bueno entonces dos razones —contestó el de mayor edad para su disgusto.

—¿Y la otra es? —cuestionó el afroamericano, esperando una contestación que calmara aunque fuera un poco su incertidumbre.

—Ya la sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Ahora ve a tu casa, enviaré a alguien para que ayude a prepararte —expresó el rubio.

—Por favor, Steranko, debe haber otra manera —dijo el ladrón, mirándolo con nada más que suplica en sus ojos marrones.

Zeck imploró porque hubiera una pizca de piedad en el extranjero, pero Steranko, ni siquiera lo miró, ningún argumento podría convencerlo a estas alturas. Con autoridad le respondió:

—Iré por ti a las nueve, tenemos una larga jornada por delante.

* * *

¿A qué se refiere Steranko con que tendrán una larga jornada? ¿Qué tiene planeado Iván exactamente? ¿Cómo podría ser la situación de Zeck más incómoda? Quedan invitados a leer el siguiente capítulo para descubrirlo.

Sí te gusto la historia te invito a dejar un comentario, es un buen combustible para los autores :D

Gracias por tu comentario **Kaneda** , me inspiró a seguir con la historia y concuerdo contigo hay poca gente con este tipo de ships, me encantaría ver más en Internet, pero falta de eso, aquí dejo mi pequeña contribución.

Y también les doy las gracias a **HamatoMikaela y** a **lil francis** por sus alertas.


End file.
